Natural Beauty
by seleenermparis
Summary: "If the Galra hadn't destroyed it, it would be exactly like this." "But then you wouldn't have met the paladins." Her conciousness nagged her and it was right. She wouldn't have. "You wouldn't have met him..."


Natural Beauty

by S'Eleene Paris

Genre: Romance

Rating: T (to be safe)

Synopsis: "If the Galra hadn't destroyed it, it would be exactly like this." "But then you wouldn't have met the paladins." Her conciousness nagged her and it was right. She wouldn't have. "You wouldn't have met him..."

Pairing: Shiro/Allura

Story length: Snippet

Your typical legal crapola inserted here. I don't own Voltron blah blah blah

The scent of pine wafted through the woods and huskily enticed individuals to enter and explore its wilds. Those who did heed the becon would be in awe of the natural beauty which presented itself out before them. Carpets of brightly colored flowers blossemed in the warm, late spring sun.

As Allura dipped her bare toe in the cool pond water, her thoughts wondered to Altea. Home. "It would have been just like this." She told herself. "If the Galra hadn't destroyed it, it would be exactly like this."

"But then you wouldn't have met the paladins." Her conciousness nagged her and it was right. She wouldn't have. "You wouldn't have met him..."

"Give that back, Lance! It's mine!" Pidge exclaimed, interupting the Princess' thoughts.

"I thought we agreed. No tech." The blue paladin taunted her while holding it above her head; just out of her reach.

"Just give it back to her." Keith rolled his eyes. "One of us needs to be in contact with Coran and Hunk back at the castle."

"That's all we would need. The Galra attack and they wouldn't be able to let us know in time." The female paladin agreed.

Lance pouted then dropped the tablet so Pidge could catch it. "Fine."

"I still kind of feel bad Hunk had to miss out." Keith offered as he skid a rock across the pond. "He probably would have enjoyed trying to find some fresh mushrooms around here."

"He did draw the short straw. Someone had to." The female paladin shrugged as she went through her tablet to make sure Lance didn't do any damage to it.

Allura's peripheral vision caught movement and her head snapped quickly to see what it was. To her great relief it was Shiro, swimming. She breathed a sigh and decided she was way too wound up.

It came to no surprise really. Every where they turned, the Galra had been there. All of their 'downtime' as of late was prepping for the next attack. Her paladins needed this break. For their sanity. For her sanity.

She sat down on the bank of the pond and contiplated the black paladin. As he stood up from his lap and wiped the water out of his face, she smiled. He was a very capable leader and an excellent warrior. He was her confidant, her companion, and her collegue. He meant more to her than just the leader of Voltron.

He wasn't exactly terrible to look at either. His military training insisited he kept himself well toned. Sculpted one could claim. His dark black hair (in save of his white tuft in the front) was always feathered just so. His smile and his deep black eyes melted her even at the thought. His chilverious nature had weaved him heavily in her heart and soon enough she began to realize she was in love with him. She wanted to be with him.

It wasn't unheard of for Alteans to wed and mate with other species. In fact, it was encouraged. It solidified diplomatic ties with other races and made others give second thoughts as to going to war with her people. Make them mad and half of the universe would be on you in just a tick.

Allura cringed at the thought of even the possiblilty of considering Coran and her repopulating the Altean people. He was a friend. An advisor. Not a compatable mate in her opinion. He would have been a logical choice though. A fellow Altean. One of the last few, but Shiro...she secretly wondered if human and Altean reproduction could be compatable.

"Princess, are you alright?" A voice called her and she shook her thoughts off. In front of her stood Shiro with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. What makes you think I wasn't?"

"You'd been staring at me for at least a minute. You're rather flushed."

"I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure."

"Like I said, I'm sure I'm fine. It's probably just the heat."

The enviormental settings they used in the castle was not very far from different than they were experiencing in the wood. He knew she was bluffing and he didn't want to push to find out why. If he was suppose to know, she would tell him. In her own time.

They were silent for a few beats, not sure what else to say. She broke the silence by spraying some water at him.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" An impish glint filled his eye and without warning, he pulled her into the pond with him. He heartily as she resurfaced, completely drenched. Fuming, she rejoined him. "What? You started it."


End file.
